The Alpha's Chase
by ragelane
Summary: If two Alphas fall in love what wins, dominance or the will to fight past boundries, forget all they know and just live? What happens if nothing is as it seems? M-Preg/Slash/Yaoi. But there will be happy fluffiness during it all!
1. Imprint Rules

**SUMMARY:**

If two Alphas fall in love what wins, dominance or the will to fight past boundries, forget all they know and just live? What happens if nothing is as it seems? That doesn't make any sense does it? Well this story is a Jacob story, with a OOC, Sebastian. There is no Reneseme for now. This is during Eclipse and There may be Bella Bashing. Don't know. M-Preg/Slash/Yaoi. But there will be happy fluffiness during it all!

**AN: Hello, I'm pretty new to writing Fanfiction and I just guessed I would try it out. This story takes place during Eclipse, yes some of the imprinting couples are different. This is a BOY/BOY Love story. And It will be fluffy I guess but mature. Slash will be included. But yea I would love some comments to help me with the story or any opinions . Again thanks and happy reading!**

**DISCLAIMER: That Meyers lady has credit for the Twilight characters, but everything else is totally me, although I totally stole Paul. He lives under my bed, TYVM!**

**-rage**

**CHAPTER ONE**

_Different POV. Just a view into the normal day and an important scene to how imprinting can affect_

_And to show some of the imprint couples. But it will go back to Jacob's usually. Sorry if its confusing._

Jacob sat on the floor, his back against Sam's couch as he listened to his Alpha speak about some kids around the rez that had shot up a few inches. Of course there would be new wolves, with the pixie vampire talking about a newborn vampire army coming to destroy Bella. Bella, Jesus. I cant believe she would still choose that LEECH! He thought to himself, while shaking his raven hair a bit, roughly running his hand through it, thinking maybe Emily could cut it for him. His wolf's coat doesn't need to be long especially during battle. Leaning his head back, he touched someone's knee which was followed by being punched in the head, not that it hurt but fuck.

"Fuck Leah, I didn't mean to _touch _you." Jacob yelled while rubbing his head, using his right arm to push himself up to a standing position only to see Emily glaring at him. "Sorry Emily." he looked down at his bare feet, embarrassed because he knew the cursing rule. He heard a deep chuckle that belonged to his Alpha, Sam.

"I'm glad I know my woman is scarier than me." he laughed hard as Emily shook on his knee from the force of his laugh only to turn around and raise an eyebrow at him in a mocking gesture. He stopped laughing and covered it over with a cough totally failing. "As I was saying, some of the boys around will be phasing soon, I need you guys to keep an eye out alright, and we have a meeting with the Cullens 4 days, so be prepared." he said seriously looking everyone over. Someone was giggling in the hallway, the sound got louder as the person came into the living room, followed by very heavy footsteps and an angry growling sound. Little Claire ran into the living room, running around the furniture with a stupid looking Quill with a paper made hat on his had and hands out in front of him making like claws while he growled playfully, chasing his baby imprint.

We all laughed when Paul put his foot out making Quill trip and a laughing Claire to fall down, because Quill's hand shot out on accident. Everything went in slow motion as little Claire started to cry loud, holding her cheek where a bruise was forming. Quill growled so loud, Emily shrank back against Sam, as Quill got up and punched Paul so hard in the face, the hot-headed wolf didn't even make an attempt at swinging back, looking at Quills face, no one would. He looked so dangerous that if you didn't know him, you would think he just escaped prison for killing his family. His big body turned toward the little girl, carefully bending down and picking her up, his face changing from menacing to concerned and adoration toward the small child. Cradling her face with his hand, which could cover her entire face, gently rubbing his thumb across her bruised cheek, giving her small pecking kisses on it, walking in a pacing format, bouncing her up and down, murmuring loving things to her to make her calm down. He turned glaring at Paul as he sat down on the couch across him, rocking the toddler in his arm, singing a song in their native tongue until all you heard was soft small snores as little Claire fell asleep. No one said anything to him, no one could. She was his imprint, his reason for living, for breathing. Not even Sam, the Alpha, could say anything. Paul couldn't retaliate. You did not hurt another pack member's imprint, if you did you suffered the necessary consequences. Slowly but surely, Paul stood up and walked up to Quill, hesitating as Quill let out a warning growl, bringing his imprint closer to him, his nose in her hair.

"Dude-" Paul was cut off with a glare from Quill.

"What." Quill said in a menacing voice, staring Paul down.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for her to get hurt, just.." Paul rubbed the back of his neck, looking down at Claire. His head bending down, his eyes sincere, "I really am dude, I didn't-" Quill cut him off again with a wave of the hand as he turned down his glare to an annoyed look, a smirk appearing on his features.

"I know, I'm sorry for punching you but you know how that goes." Paul nodded, knowing exactly how it went, he had his own imprint, Seth. He smiled in a daze as he thought of his puppy, how his hair swayed in the wind when they ran or how his eyes sparkled when they first kissed, yes he defiantly knew, you didn't fuck with a wolf's imprint. Sitting back down on the floor near the fireplace in front of the couch he stared at the front door where as if he was called, Seth walked through with bags full of groceries, stopping to give a sideways smirk toward Paul, before walking to the kitchen. Seth put the bags on the counter as Emily quickly got up from Sam's lap, walking over to the kitchen, gently shooing and pushing with an impatient Seth, with Embry behind him, out of the kitchen calling after Embry because he brought the cookies she demanded "Thank you Emmy!" Embry cringed at the nickname but let it go because Emily let him stay the house with her and Sam, since his mother and her drunken boyfriend couldn't be tolerated, this was basically his second home.

Seth walked into the living room, nodding towards Sam when he said hello, laughing when Jake through a pillow at him,. Which he quickly grabbed and threw back towards the shifter's face and glared at his sister as she sneered at him then smirked and through a mocking glare toward the shifter sitting against the fireplace. He followed her gaze, his eyes lingering on the face of his wolf, so confident and cocky but when their eyes met, the older wolf's eyes glazed over, getting a silly grin on his face as he opened his legs a little, leaning back. An offering to the younger wolf to sit, which Seth took, walking over and sitting down, crawling backwards into the warm embrace of his imprint, sighing as he let his head fall back on Paul's shoulder, letting his eyes droop. He was exhausted with all these patrols they had to do, and when he felt Paul's hand circle around him bringing him closer but at the same time turning him a bit to his side, letting his hands run up and down his back while the other caressed the side of his face, letting him relax. "Missed you.." Seth yawned as he snuggled closer, lifting his face to Paul's neck, flicking his tongue out to taste him in a wolf-like gesture before letting his body slump against him, falling asleep instantly. Even with all noise around Paul could hear his imprint's quiet snores, chuckling to himself he kissed the top of Seth's head and whispered, "I love you pup." he closed his eyes and rest his cheek against the crown of his pup's head, sighing as he closed his eyes and relaxed, feeling safe and relieved.


	2. Black

**CHAPTER 2**

Jake watched Quill with Claire and Paul with Seth and Sam with Emily, wishing he has someone to hold, or to calm him down. He had Bella but for some reason he just thought he was being used for something that had nothing to do with pure friendship or any relationship. He thought back to Bella when she looked at her leech and then at him, it was like there was a sparkle in her eye or something, it freaked him out that he thought of it now but he shook his head and let those thoughts wander off somewhere else. He dusted off his shorts and got him from the floor, giving a short wave to everyone when Sam called him and Quill to get up and ready for patrol. They exited the house while Jared came in from his end of patrol, saying something to Sam then marching straight to the kitchen where Emily was already yelling at Paul to knock it off with something. Shaking his head, Jacob walked to the edge of the forest, took off his shorts and tied them to the ring around his foot. He closed his eyes and saw his wolf pacing back and forth giving him an annoyed look, smiling he walked toward the wolf in his mind and hugged him. Physically he phased in under 30 seconds, running before Sam and Quill had both phased, loving the freedom it brought him. He ran to the north end of the forest as Sam's voiced spoke to him.

_Jacob, run the north perimeter. Quill do the west. I'll circle around the beach and then head around to the east._

_Alright_, Quill thought.

_Yup. _Thought Jake.

About two hours into his patrol Jacob's hackles raised, and a shiver went down his spine as his nose was assaulted with a sickly sweet smell, only belonging to his worst enemy in every way possible. He hadn't even noticed he was near the Cullen's house until he saw the house come into view, shaking his head when he heard Sam growl in his mind, he turned around and kept patrolling. He didn't understand how Bella could even stand being around them but then he started to sift through his Alpha's thoughts as many pictures blew by in his mind.

The pictures weren't pictures at all, they were faces, female faces being dragged and gagged, who the hell- This wasn't Sam's thought.

_Exactly what I was thinking. Sam dead-panned with a slight shiver._

_What the hell, it sounds like its coming from you though, what the fu-. Jacob stopped as someone started to scream. _

That's when Sam and Jacob knew it wasn't anyone's thoughts it was like it was being seen through someone's eyes, just not anyone in the pack. He knew this, it was impossible. The women seemed to look like Native Americans, it was ridiculous. They started to run but once they hit the border, and jumped through the trees into La Push, the visions stopped. All three of the shifters halted in their tracks. Sam ordered them phase, and they met up in the middle as they started to walk towards Sam's house. Once they reached it he heard cries. He saw Sam bolt up the stairs, ripping the door open and rushing to a weeping Emily, who had a phone dangling from her hand as she sunk down to the ground, dragging Sam with her.

Turning Jacob walked over to Seth and Paul, who didn't seem in better condition than Emily, or Leah. Surprisingly enough she was helping Sam with Emily, even though you could see tears trickle the ends of her eyes. After she became a wolf she seemed to understand Sam and the whole imprinting process. She didn't agree but she wouldn't hold it against him. They became best friends, and that was the best because Leah didn't loose Emily as a best friend and a cousin either, they just grew closer, oddly enough. Focusing on Paul, he could see he was having an inner battle with his wolf, he was visibly shaking as he held a very solemn Seth, rocking him back and forth, whispering that it would be okay, and that he wouldn't let anything happen to him. Which meant that whatever happened had to do with the submissive wolves of some kind. Seth because of his small size, was naturally submissive even though most but not all female wolves were the submissive ones, only to be proven by imprinting on the most aggressive dominant wolf in the pack. Seth looked up all of a sudden, staring at me and shaking his head as fresh tears ran down his cheeks, while Paul leaned over and brushed them away with his thumb.

"Th-they…Jake. It was true..how could they.." his bottom lip quivered as the little wolf tucked his face into Paul's chest. Jacob took a few ragged breaths knowing exactly what happened. The pixie vampire had warned them that something was coming, she couldn't see past that because it all went pitch black to her, which meant that shifters were involved. But all she kept saying was it was a very old world feeling along with the vision, which put them on high alert, they had alerted all neighboring tribes and the elders had closed meetings about the safety precautions, they had been doing rounds non-stop with the newborn army forming and this vision, but then last week the pixie said everything went black, she didn't know if it was good that she didn't see struggle or it just meant they were too late, but this time she seemed petrified, because she said it didn't feel like _just_ shifters. And from the news he was hearing, he feared but knew it was the latter of the two.

Pacing back and forth he felt an unusual tug in his gut, firing up to his heart making him choke, as his body doubled over before he felt someone holding him as everything went black.

**AN: Okay in my mind the wolf packs have dom/sub relationships. It is a personal like that I put in there, not all female shifters will be submissive, as you can see with Leah. Ha Ha. **

**Will Jacob be sub? Who knows.**

**If you guys have anymore questions don't fret to ask me. **

**Thanks for reading**


	3. Chase

**AN: HELLO! He He He. Heres the third chapter. Hopefully this explains some things going on. Ill try and update as much as possible and hopefully with some encouragement I can keep up my spirit and mind for it. :-)**

**CHAPTER 3**

Sebastian Chase had only known blood his whole life. If that's what you could call this miserable existence. He was a freak show that his menacing father took advantage of, and as he stalked the forest of Forks, Washington, he could only imagine what this could mean. Even if he was the true leader of his make-shift pack, his father still treated him like a 5 year old child. He wasn't evil but being a vampire just made it easier for him to look sinister, but if anything his father loved him along with the rest of their family. He kept feeling this weird sensation in his gut but he put it off, thinking it was from feeding on animals for so long. Why was he put here in the first place? Ah yes to keep the newborns at bay. His father had met with the red headed witched vampire, knowing her plans to kill a certain vampire and his beloved, which comically turned out to be a human. Sounded like a dumb movie he saw in theaters some years back. Shaking his head he kept up with his assignment, make sure she doesn't go crazy and that he figured when they were going to attack. He didn't understand why his father didn't just ask her but he said it was rude to so. He just wanted in on the fun, he said something about a blonde and a 'fuck he'd never forget'. His father had ulterior motive though, they need new land, Canada was getting boring and I guess they should expand, getting this coven out of the way, they could be at peace for a few more settling years. Sebastian tuned out of that conversation before he ran across the Canadian border, headed for a retched town.

He was the only of his kind, wolf shifter with a mixture of vampire venom boiling in his blood, with a human tang about him. That's how his father described him. Vampires venom did nothing to him, he didn't have traces of it in his blood, but he did need blood to survive, although burger king was fine too. At that thought his betraying stomach growled, at the same time that stupid tug got worse and he doubled over, clenching his jaw down as he dropped to the ground, letting a whimper pass his lips. Curling up into himself he wished the pain would subside, but his body defied him and it only got stronger, before he felt someone kneel down and shake him violently, but he felt nothing as everything went black.

_At a meeting between elders._

Billy Black spoke first knowing his son was the only one that it could be.

"You don't know if its true, and if the legend is true then.." He was cut off by Quill Sr.

"Billy we know that Jacob is a fine boy and it isn't the relationship means because we accepted Paul and Seth. it's the very nature of the being. All those years ago, those women." the elder shook as images assaulted his memory barriers.

"We know but could it really be true. This could kill them both, two Alphas can not imprint, they would kill each other." Billy whispered, fearing and hoping that his son was strong enough for what the future held for him.

_Back at the Uley residence._

"What happened?" Jake croaked up as he looked into the eyes of his Alpha, who looked even more scared than he did earlier. Slowly he started to sit up, leaning against Leah, as she smoothed his hair back and cooing at him, easing him a bit. Smirking he thought that even for a female she was the most aggressive person he'd ever met that was the perfect caretaker. He repeated the question to his Alpha waiting for the answer.

"Some of the submissive shifters are missing for the Makah reservation, we think that they were taken by vampires, dealing with this army." Jake saw Paul grow tense and eyes go black as he held Seth even closer, rubbing his cheek against his temple, the only loving gesture he could muster with all the anger building inside of him. Sam continued with a serious tone, "But they aren't the first, three of the tribes have called in submissive wolves missing. We don't know what the leeches would accomplish but the elders have an idea, but they want to talk to..you." Sam almost spat out the last part, knowing he wasn't angry at Jake but refusing an Alpha was almost like a death wish. Maybe Sam sensed Jake's uneasiness or maybe he just wanted to finish but he gritted out lastly. "I'm not mad at you Jake, you are the True Alpha, and I have a feeling they are going to ask you to take the position. With this threat, we need the strongest, and I would hand over the position to you with great honor. I mean that." he said it with sincerity in his eyes and Jacob knew he meant it, even though he must know it would be hard to go from Alpha to Beta. Jacob only nodded and continued to lean against Leah, snarling at something outside the window before jumping up so fast, even for a werewolf, and ran through the broken door, out into the woods, where an invisible force was dragging him.

He ran through trees and collided with many of them, only flinging them out of his way, making his way in circles around the forest he knew like the back of his hand. He passed the lake that was on the opposite of the beach, where he came to think and felt an uncomfortable feeling as he turned round and found himself looking at a huge wolf, as he was ready growl and snap teeth, he realized he was still in human form but before he could phase the other wolf phased in front of him, leaving a beautiful man, with the deepest blue eyes, closer to black, he'd ever seen. He gazed at the man who had his head down, but when that beautiful head swerved to the side then snapped up to stare back at him the most amazing thing happened. He felt at home, almost at peace before the other man, but looking more closely, even with his height he had a face of a boy. Gorgeous boy. Whoa. _Why the fuck am I saying this shit. I'm not gay, and this guy, wolf, whatever! I did not do it. How? What! No I didn't imprint. But the tug is gone. NO. Bullshit. This is fucking crazy!_ But before he could continue his ranting, he felt a hand on his cheek before he heard a growl, opening his eyes that he didn't remember closing, he was staring back at the those obsidian eyes again, but they were full of hate and before Jake could say anything, he was thrown back, hitting his head on a rock. He watched as the boy faced man, walked backwards, a look of pure lust and hatred mixed with anxiety and authority, backed away before turning and run too fast through the woods. _Wolves didn't run that fast, they weren't that graceful. _He felt something wet hit his neck and smelled blood before closing his eyes involuntarily.

Sebastian knew his father was the one carrying him but he didn't care, the tug in his stomach was way to much, he couldn't take it and he bolted out of the cold embrace of his father, running straight back the path they came. He could smell something intoxicating, something delicious in the air but he couldn't put a name to the scent, he just knew the more he smelled it the better the tug felt, loosening up. He reached the place he had been perched for quite a few days, the lake had a peaceful feeling that felt so right to Bash. Although it looked like someone used this place as a punching bag, it didn't take away from the serene feeling he had come to love. Once he reached the edge of the lake he looked across it, seeing the being that the owned the scent that was driving him mad, making his mouth go dry as he admired the man's long lean body, he quickly phased without thinking about it. The way his curves jutted out from his backside, making him smile and his groin whimper but reeling that smile back in once the man turned on him, staring at him with intensity that should be a crime, making him want to melt and grovel at this mans felt. He felt himself being dragged over to where this precious worth of a man stood but he kept his body rooted to where he stood, jerking his head to the side hearing his father's gliding steps coming quickly, then jutting his chin out looking at this russet skinned god. His mouth that was dry watered, and if he didn't have any decency he would be drooling right now, but once he met his eyes everything stopped.

He couldn't hear anything, see nothing feel nothing but this man. He felt possiveness coat his body, felt compelled to sprint the short distance and ravage his mate. Woah, what? Mate? No, that's impossible. He couldn't believe it, but he could, he felt the warmth that radiated from this man's body, he was a shifter as Bash was. But he could feel the disgust rolling off him mixed with savage need. He was about to run to him when he heard his father's voice inside his head which meant he was way too close, and he couldn't let him be so close to his mate. Snarling he backed away slowly, not wanting to stop looking at his beautiful wolf, but aburtly turned and ran once he smelled his father, if he found out he couldn't control himself from protecting what was his, but he had a funny feeling this wasn't going to be easy. Which was good, Sebastian Chase, liked to live up to his name, and anything easy would be boring.

He caught up to his father, colliding with him and throwing him back, seeing the older vampires eye searching the woods behind him, his nose twitching. Before he said anything, Sebastian had him by the collar, dragging him away, as he flew swiftly through the trees before they reached the mountains, stopping as his father turned around glared at him, before lunging at him.


	4. A Dangerous Glimpse

**A/N: Hola. I know I haven't updated, but I moved and it has all been pretty hectic. Now I just wrote this right now, I was really writing it as a stand alone piece still attached to Alpha's Chase, but I wrote and wrote and it became pretty clear that it wouldn't work. I know your going to be like huh, this doesn't make sense but I'm going to have chapters like this all through out the story showing how different couples handle the imprint/mating problems and the small battles that happen during my version of Eclipse. Now I know this is a time jump but the next chapter will go over what has happened. This is just a glimpse I guess you could say. Thank you to those have put me on alert and to the ones that have put me on their favs. I so appreciate it. ! So here ya go!**

* * *

_Just a glimpse into the future can give your past better meaning- me!_

* * *

Seth stood under Bella's window for a full 5 minutes before running back to the wood. He didn't need the people of Forks talking about gigantic wolves stalking around the chief of police's house. He thought about maybe leaving before his shift was over, his chest tightened as he thought about his wanna-be scary imprint. Paul might be short-tempered with everyone but Seth hasn't seen him get anything but horny and adorable around him. Must be imprint perks, and thank god for that. His paws thumped on the ground as he lightly bounced up and down, wishing something would happen, watching this chicks window was as annoying as anything could get. With that thought he heard a growl come from said annoying girl's room, her vampire boyfriend, Ed-wardo. That earned another growl, but he wasn't scared of the vampire, training with Ed-wardo's brother Jasper, he learned how to fight well enough, that even though he was the runt and submissive of the pack, he couldn't be played with. A rustling of leaves broke Seth out of his energetic mood into a defensive one, quickly circling to face where the noise came from, he let out a warning growl, ears flat against his head, body towering. Scanning the trees, he starts to pace back and forth, stopping when he heard more rustling, he let out a louder rumbling growl from deep within his chest, before his body felt like he was being hit with a Mack truck. His body was flung into the air, hitting a tree and cracking it in half, so that it bent over. He felt his ribs break and his front paw crack but he didn't wait to whimper, he skidded around and started to run straight into the woods, with his enemy on his tail, literally. He felt cold hands grab a hold of his tail, flinging him about before he used his two back legs to kick back, hands loosing grip, leaving him to run even faster even though he felt like someone was stabbing him in the lungs. Which would be accurate, before he leaped over a fallen tree, the cold faced bastard was in front of him, with 2 of his followers flanking him, making him stand stock still. He started to whimper, as he started to yell in his head to his brothers, not hearing any of them.

_Please, guys. Someone be phased. ANYONE!_

He didn't hear anything as the brunette that was flanking lunged for his neck, he turned his body, lowering his head and pushing her back with it, making her fly back a couple hundred feet. His body wasn't equipped for this, he was small naturally, submissive, and no one wanted him in battle. But it was suppose to be an easy job, no newborns were suppose to be here, they tracked. But of course it had to happen to him, he just hoped that Paul would be okay without him. Launching himself forward he went for the leaders neck, but he's punching in the muzzle, feeling his jaw crack and start to bleed. The same vampire jumped on him and started to punch into his body as the other two came and joined in. The only thing he could do was whimper as the brunette held his neck down as the two males broke bone after bone in his body.

_PLEASE GUYS PLEASE! PAUL. Paul….Paul.._

He kept up the mantra, "Paul, Paul, Paul." in his head, hoping someone would phase, not being able to take anymore of the pain, he phased hoping that change in form would let him get away somehow. But he knew with his injuries and not being able to place the bones in their correct place, they would heal wrong and only make it worse, as soon as he let the shivers roll through him, he heard one of the males gasps before he tried to crawl out, pushing the chick off his neck, only to feel his arm break even more, making him scream so loud. The leader, who was medium built with black hair and red bright eyes, grabbed him by the legs and dragged him back, flipping him on his stomach, punching him in the middle of his back, causing him to scream louder than before. He started to claw at the ground beneath him as he felt the other male pull his cheeks apart and insert three fingers inside of him, he tried to crawl out of their grasp, not wanting his last day like this.

"You like that don't you mongrel?" the male vampire with the red hair asked as he pushed into him harder causing tears to trickle down his face. Suddenly though he pulled them out and he thought that maybe they would just finish the job but he was wrong. He heard a zipper and the felt himself being punched in the face, before something bigger than the fingers inserted itself inside of him making him screech out in pain as he sobbed openly.

"Scream louder bitch." the leader said as he slammed into him at vampire speed, reaching forward to grab his hair and pull hard, making more tears to come down his face as his neck felt like it was being snapped in half. The last thing he heard was a cackling laugh as he felt something wet enter his body. He closed his eyes and thought of his imprint. He imagined Paul's smile, he's deep laugh, the way he held him at night and the way his eyes always bore into him. He silently said goodbye to Paul through his mind, thinking of only him, smelling only him as he closed his eyes, he could almost heard Paul's heartbeat, if he wasn't about to die he could of sworn Paul was right next to him, he smiled before he felt teeth scrap the skin of his neck before he heard a loud boom behind him, as the vampires cock left his ass. He couldn't hold on any longer and faded off and he fell flat to the ground, whispering _Paul_ before everything went black.

* * *

Paul was sleeping peacefully dreaming of his beautiful pup, holding him as he kissed down his neck…

"_mmm Paul, please.." Seth panted as he arched his back, humping only air as Paul pulled his hips back, shaking his head as he bent back down, nibbling on his pup's neck. _

"_Be a good puppy for me and ill give you your treat." he murmured into his pup's neck, as he leisurely presses his hips against Seth's earning a whimper from his love's mouth. Smiling against his skin he rocks his hips slower, his right hand trailing down to his love's hips, massaging down to his thigh, lifting his leg over his own, grinding faster, loving the sounds leaving Seth's mouth. Slowly he kisses up his pup's neck to his jaw, dragging his lips across his cheek until he reached his lips, sucking on his bottom lip, pulling it back with his teeth before letting it go. Smiling down at his sub as he feels his hips jerk up as his mouth hangs open, leaning back down he pecks his lips a couple times before the Seth below him starts to change. _

_Paul starts to pull back but his pup pulls him down, crying and whispering "Paul" in his ear, not letting go when Paul tries to get up, but before he tries to do it again he looks down at the bed and sees the bed drenched in blood before everything disappears._

Paul wakes with a start and clutches his chest as he feels a fire burn through him making it impossible to hold in the scream that erupted from his mouth. SETH. That's all his brain was saying and the imprint tug was stronger than ever, his pup was in trouble. Not thinking about it he jumped through his bedroom window, phasing mid air, landing on the ground as a huge wolf. Letting out a howl he would know his brothers would hear it and come to his aid and before waiting to see if any of them would come out he started to run to where the tug of his imprint was taking him. He heard Sam, Quill, Embry and Leah enter his head. He wasn't expecting Jake there but when he listened to carefully, he heard his rambled thoughts, he was really fucked up. Last week he imprinted on a imaginary person as it seems. Well he existed but he hasn't seen him since and since then he has been a wreck.

I leaped over broken and fallen trees as my imprints scent got stronger but along with his scent I smelled his blood and ..leeches. Screaming in my head forgetting my pack brothers could feel and hear my pain, seeing Embry stopped and crumble down to the ground before Leah helped him up and kept on running. Her thoughts were as worse as mine, this was her baby brother, he was her only string to keep her sane. I stretched my muscles harder running as fast as I could before I reached my imprints location. When I got to a small clearing, that was covered by huge trees, what I saw made me see red and my heart broke, it was so painful I almost crumbled like Embry, but I didn't because I heard my sweet boy's voice, small and whimpering but it was his and he was calling for me. I answered him in my mind.

_I'm coming baby, please don't die. _I whimpered the last part I couldn't imagine anything if that would happen but before I started crying I leaped and tackled the bastard that was raping my pup, letting out a roar of a growl I opened my jaws and chomped down on his head, ripping it from his body before throwing his body to Embry, turning I saw the other two blood suckers were taken care of, and although I would love nothing more than to torture and rip them apart, my imprint is more important than anything, even more than my life. Phasing on spot and not caring I was naked, I crawled over to my baby. He was lying on his stomach his fingers half way curled into the ground, I could see bones broken and healed incorrectly, I touched his shoulder and he made the saddest sound that literally broke my heart, I couldn't hold it in anymore I let my tears fall as I lifted him whispering in his ear that everything was going to be okay. Standing up with him in my arms I started to walk toward the reservation, hearing the crackle of the fire, looking up into the sky as the purple smoke reached above the tree tops, I was lost in just walking and staring down at my imprint that I was startled when Leah and Jake started to walk on each side of me in wolf form. Leah whimpered and leaned her snout down to her baby brother, not touching knowing that it would cause him pain.

"He'll be fine, Leah. He'll be fine…he'll be fine." I spoke to her but I was trying to convince myself, hoping that this wasn't the last time I held him, the last time I saw his sweet face, I wouldn't believe it. The tears started to trickle down his face and he didn't care that his pack mates saw them. He was suppose to be strong and violent but thinking of his beautiful pup not living he couldn't see his life past that. He didn't want a life that didn't include him, imprint or not, Seth was his heart, his whole life and he would be damned if he lived it without him. Not even realizing they had reached the edge of the forest, he kept walking not even waiting for Leah or Jake before entering Sam's house, heading straight to the back where Sam had a room set up just in case one of the wolves got injured. He saw Emily out of the corner of his eye but didn't see her try and approach him as kicked open the door and laid Seth out on the table bed. He ran his hands through his imprints hair, kissing him lightly on the face where there weren't bruises. He kissed the split open lip, closing his eyes when he felt Seth shudder under his palm. Smiling he kept running his hand through his hair, murmuring sweet nothings to him before his face turned into a grimace. He smelled leech, standing defensive and protectively in front of Seth he snarled through his teeth as Sam and the Cullen Fang Doctor walked through the door, he didn't even try and hide his hostility.

"What the fuck is he doing here Sam?" I nearly spat out not caring that I was speaking to my Alpha. I stood up straight with my fists at my sides staring down the leech when I saw him try and step closer. I growled louder and he shuffled backwards, that's right bitch.

"Listen Paul, I understand that my kind isn't welcomed, but you know we aren't like that, I'm just here to help-"

"Help? HELP? Do you see him? They tortured him, you motherfuckers are to blame for everything wrong in MY LIFE!" I screamed into his face, my frame shaking violently as I tried to fight the urge to phase, knowing that wouldn't be good for my imprint. He could see the doctor flinch slightly but he kept him his face calm.

"I understand and I am deeply sorry, but my family has nothing to with this, we want to help you whether you want to believe me or not. I'm here because looking at your friend-"

"MATE! He. Is. My. Mate"

"Your mate, he doesn't look well, as far I see, he has 5 ribs broken and healed incorrectly, his leg has healed all wrong. Every bone that has been broken has healed wrong, If I don't reset his bones he'll be in even more pain." before even saying anything the doctor bypassed me and went to grab Seth before I took him by the back of his neck and threw him back, he landed gracefully and he didn't seem angry at all. Weird fucking leech.

"Don't fucking touch him." he seethed as he went to Seth, almost screaming when he saw blood leak from his mouth. "No, no. Please baby. Don't. Please. FUCK!" resting his head on Seth's chest he didn't hide his sobs and cried clutching his imprints hand, silently pleading in his head that he would live, until he felt arms on him pulling him back. He started to fight back but he felt he was incased by 4 people. Same, Embry, Quill and Jake.

"You have to let him help Seth, I'll kill you myself if you let him die because of your hate. I hate them too but Paul you have to pick the lesser evil here. We will stand right here with you but you have to let the doctor do this, please." Jake's broken voice flowed through my mind as I let his words sink in and I leaned on his shoulder as I felt his arms come around to hold me to him, as I nodded my approval. Peeking my over his shoulder to watch the doctor work on Seth.

I whimpered each time he reset a bone, he had my pup heavily sedated and kept added because he would feel Seth start to stir, Leah helped the doc keep Seth's body from twitching but she had to take Sam's spot in front of me so that hw could do it, since he was stronger. My every fiber was telling me to fight to get to my imprint but my brain was telling me this was the sanest thing I could do. Soon the doctor had reset all the bones and cleaned and stitched my pup up. Leaving quickly after telling us that if anything changed to call him. The boys..and girl had to keep me blocked after he left so that I could calm down enough that my wolf didn't appear and run after the Cullen. Once I was calm enough I walked over to where he lay, running my hands over his stomach, where Sam had to clean off grim from his body because I wouldn't let the doctor touch him like that. I looked him over, his slender body, narrow hips for a boy, broad chest, washboard abs but still soft enough to lay on, up to his chiseled jaw, plump lips, narrow nose, furrowed brow and to the mop of hair he had. It brought a smile to Paul's face as he though about his pups stubbornness but it also brought a wash of sorrow over him, if he would of listened then he wouldn't be here but if himself was a better dominant then he wouldn't have rebelled, but he refused to be abusive toward his pup. Yes he was aggressive, violent, sarcastic and everything else people accused him but this boy lying on the table in front of him was the only person in the world that knew him for him. He knew his favorite color and how his favorite is The Goonies even though the first time he watched it he cried, he knew that Paul loved when Seth snuggled into his side and he knew Paul loved to sing to him when he had a bad dream.

I don't know how long I stood there, staring at him to scared to touch him and open a stitch up but he remembered when he heard his small wolf's heartbeat pick up, and his breath hitch. He looked down into Seth's warm brown eyes, that held pain and relief at the same time, and he felt tears sliding down his face while a smile broke out on his face, leaning down and kissing his love's lips softly, cupping his face with both hands, careful to put pressure on his bruises. Lifting his face from Seth's he looked into his eyes and didn't stop staring until he felt someone shaking him. He closed his eyes for a second and when he opened them, he was laying on his back, his right arm behind his head and his left arm wrapped around Seth's small body, as the boy's eyes hovered above his, with a soft face framing them.

* * *

"You okay babe? Babe. Please. Paul!" Seth kept shaking him until he snapped out of it and reach up and grabbed the back of his hair and pulled him down for an aggressive kiss, making his insides melt as he threw his legs over to straddle his hips, sweeping hi tongue through Pauli's mouth, making the elder wolf, groan into his mouth. Smiling and satisfied, he pulled up, sitting Paul's lap looking down at him with a smirk and concerned eyes. "Are you okay baby, you were screaming my name and not in the way I would of hoped." cocking his head to the side Seth waited for an answer. Looking down at Paul's face was enough to tell him that it was a nightmare and that his imprint was not going to want to talk about but then he got a surprise.

"I saw….I-I…the attack…can't." Paul started to sob as he sat up and cradled Seth's head in his capable hands, glancing over his face, softly drawing circles on his cheek with his thumb. "It was like I was you, and I felt everything and then I was reliving it all over again."

Now Seth had had some weird dreams but Paul was talking gibberish about an attack and he had to stop because he thought that maybe he was still sleeping. "Baby, hey-" Seth grabbed Paul's face even though subs weren't suppose to do things like that I think different rules applied to them when they were in the comfort of their own bed. "Hey, shhh, listen to me. I haven't been attacked okay. I'm fine, see" he motions to his body and leans back so that Paul can see clearly, "Nothing has happened, you had a bad dream." He was cut off again by Paul's mutterings.

"But the vamp..and they beat-" Seth kissed him hard, knowing nothing would shut him up, pushing him back down, he kept kissing him until he felt that Paul's body was relaxed enough. He pulled back and looked deep into his eyes.

"It was nothing but a dream…just a dream. Now sleep, babe." Seth snuggled on top of Paul as he felt strong arms incase him in an embrace and heard his wolf muttering about "dreams and snuggles" which is a weird combination but he opted for it. Closing his eyes he fell asleep to the beating of his imprints heart, smiling at the ridiculousness of his Paul.

Paul could feel Seth's breathing become even and held him closer to him than ever before. He didn't know why but the dream was to real for him, way to real. He closed his eyes and thought of the first few days he tried to court Seth, buying him video games instead of flowers. Smiling he fell back into his dreamscape, holding his beautiful pup, never wanting to let go.

* * *

Sebastian watched on the window sill as the two lovers drifted off to sleep, he had to erase their memories. These past week has been pure torture to stay away from Jacob, as he found out his imprint's name was. When he found out what his father had planned, he had to stop him, but he couldn't get to his stupid followers before. Now he will lurk in the shadows, waiting for the rest to come. He doesn't mind the slaughter or the battle he lives for it. But he knows his mate wouldn't like it, but then again his mate is an Alpha, a is he. How the hell could fate play a trick like this on him. Jumping down from the window he walks aimlessly around the reservation, not knowing where he's walking to until he comes face to face with Jacob Black himself. Standing and staring is all he is good at right now, and seeing as his mate is doing the same, his stare murderous, he thinks to himself that this isn't going to be a fun ride at all.

* * *

**A/N: Another yea I forgot to say, I would love if you guys reviewed, It isn't me saying: give me reviews and ill post more because I'm really writing this story as I go. And like I said life is pretty hectic but I would love to know what you guys like and what you don't, and if I should continue with the story. I would love a beta, that's something that would be totally awesome. Anyway! Thanks for reading people. **

**And I think I should say I'm reading this **story

There Will be Blood by johnnyboy7.

**It's a Bella/Edward Fic. But OMFG Do I Love It. All his stories are the bomb so go ahead and read them! **

**Besides that. Have an Awesome Bean Tuesday! ****J**

**-rage the pixie/ rage lane**


End file.
